Kervens Samedi
Kervens Samedi is a Voodoo spirit who was revealed to be the older brother of Winter Samedi, and the uncle of her children, Kandice Parker and Prince Jackson. He is also revealed to be the original creator of the Witch Hunter species. Kervens is a member of the Samedi Family. Early History Not much is known about Kervens' early life. However, he was the eldest child of Baron Samedi and older brother of Winter. He was a warlock, until casting a spell on three willing men to become witch hunters. Sometime later, he reached the state of immortality and became the Loa of death, infertility, and chaos. He later created his son Cristophoros Samedi, who would go on to be the Loa of life, sex, and alcohol, whereas his granddaughter would become the Goddess of justice, motherhood, and obscenities. He would later go on to train his niece & nephew. Personality Kervens is charming and somewhat of a womanizer. However, he did seem to change when he found out that his sister had given life to his only niece. He was determined to keep her safe from her paternal family and had even teamed up with Kai to keep her safe as a baby. He is also brilliant; something he inherited from his father. He is also foul-mouthed like his son. When it comes to the people that he cares about, Kervens does not hesitate to sacrifice those who'd dare harm them. He's also very stubborn, and finds the pain of his enemies amusing. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Kervens possessed all the standard powers of a warlock. |-|Witch Hunter= * Peak Physical Condition: Kervens possessed bodily functions that are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning. **'Peak or above Human Strength': Kervens possessed superior strength that makes them stronger than humans. **'Peak Human Speed': Kervens possessed peak-human speed, though it is unknown if he is superhuman. Kervens has shown to be able to draw his weapons quickly and is fast enough to catch witches by surprise before they can react. **'Peak Human Stamina': Kervens possessed peak-human stamina. This is not largely controllable and often occurs as a burst of energy within Kervens, but he can run for dozens of miles and not lose breath and can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours without resting before showing signs of fatigue. **'Peak Human Endurance': Kervens endured more physical stress than the average person. Kervens can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot, stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings than that of an ordinary person. Kervens can remain calm through stressful and painful situations, can tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst and the strong urge to sleep. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Kervens possessed peak-human reflexes. Kervens demonstrated superior reaction time to those of humans and can dodge offensive attacks, evade strikes from beings with super speed and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. |-|Basic Loa Powers= * Magic Immunity: The power to be unaffected by Magic in any way. * Voodoo: The power to access spiritual supernatural forces and attain success such as divination, revenge, and necromancy. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Inducement: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Astral Projection: Kervens is able to astral project his spirit from his body. * Immortality: Kervens has the power to never die, due to him never being mortal in the first place. * Mind Reading: Kervens has the power to sense the thoughts of people. * Protection Embodiment: Kervens possesses the power become the embodiment of protection. |-|Powers Unique to Self= * Death Manipulation: Kervens has the power to decide, determine and manipulate the cause of death. * Death Sense: Kervens can sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. * Death Inducement: Kervens can cause death, either instantly or after certain time. * Chaos Magic: Kervens possess the power of chaos magic. * Chaos Inducement: Kervens has the power to create and cause chaos. * Infertility Inducement: Kervens has the power to induce infertility in a subject causing irreproducibility. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Kervens possessed the typical weaknesses of a warlock. |-|Witch Hunter= * Broken Neck: Breaking Kervens' neck would have result in instant death. * Decapitation: Decapitation would have resulted in an instant death for Kervens. * Heart Extraction: Ripping Kervens' heart out would have resulted in instant death. * Hunter Instinct: When awakened, Kervens became filled with a supernatural urge to kill witches. The more witch Kervens kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely based on instinct, and forces him to try to kill a witch even if he or she does not want to, including family members. However, the instinct can be overcome with hypnotism and precise training to great effect. * Magic: Kervens was susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Siphoners could siphon magic from him. Relationships Kandice Parker Kandice is Kervens' niece. Kervens absolutely adores his niece and would do anything to protect her. He was their during her birth, and she became the very thing that kept him alive. Kandice is like a daughter to Kervens, as he promised Winter that her daughter would have people in her life that love her. When Kandice was a baby, he would watch over her while she slept, as it truly fascinated him. The love that Kervens has towards his niece is unlimited. He acts as a secondary protector. He is quick to defend her against others who'd put her down. He's also very dangerous towards those who would harm her. The relationship between Kervens and Kandice is almost a father-daughter type relationship. To put it short, Kervens loves his niece very much, and wants the best for her. Other Relationships * Baron and Kervens (Father and Son/Close Allies) * Kervens and Winter (Brother and Sister/Former Allies) * Kervens and Prince (Uncle and Nephew/Close Allies) * Kervens and Kai (Almost Family/Allies) * Kervens and Ambrose (Acquaintances/Allies) Name * The surname Samedi is French meaning "Saturday". Appearances Season One Season Two * The Son of a Savage and a Daughter of the Devil References See also Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Forever Mine (TV Series) Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists